


Dark Nights

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, M/M, Sherlock Talks Dirty, blue striped shirts, bursting buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby





	Dark Nights

John flipped the paper in the packet. Sara had packed him with work and he had to finish that night. He groaned and rubbed his temples. He was still going to be working at 11. 

He heard the door to his office open and he spun around. Nobody else was supposed to be there.

Sherlock was standing in his doorway. His black shirt and pants blended into the darkness of the office. “Sherlock?” John asked. Sherlock advanced and swung John’s seat around. He pinned his hands to the arm rests of his chair and licked his lips. “Sherlock...” John repeated, his breath uneven. 

“John, you haven’t come home,” Sherlock said. His voice was deep and seductive. He did it on purpose, John just knew. But it still worked.

John’s cock tingled and he shivered. Sherlock smirked and pulled John’s chair closer to him. “I missed you,” He growled. John’s penis hardened as Sherlock spoke. “Did you forget about me?” He asked, whispering in John’s ear.

John gulped and fidgeted. His erection was pushing against his pants and it was beginning to get uncomfortable. 

“Sherlock. I...” John stopped talking when Sherlock kissed him. His lips were soft and wet. They were so kissable and John _needed_ him. Needed him desperately.

John moaned as Sherlock pressed his hands into John’s thighs. “I love you so much John,” Sherlock whispered into his ear. John moaned again as Sherlock kissed his neck. Sherlock nipped at his skin and used his tongue to draw circles into John’s neck. He pressed harder into John’s thighs and felt the man shift under his touch. 

John wrapped his hands around Sherlock’s neck as he continued kissing him. Sherlock pulled John right out of his seat and he had to stand on his toes in order to reach Sherlock’s lips. He rolled his hips into John’s and he moaned. The detective’s large erection made John’s own cock harden until he was bulging through his trousers. “Sherl...” His breath caught in his throat when Sherlock pushed him backwards into his desk.

Sherlock pushed John’s chair away and trailed his hands down his lover’s back. He reached his arse and tugged at John’s trousers. He pulled his trousers down low enough to reveal his gray pants and he smirked. “I like your pants,” He flirted.

John moaned as Sherlock pushed his erection on his own again. Sherlock pulled away and pursed his lips together. He let his eyes glide down John’s strong body. He landed on his erection and saw it was bulging through his pants. He licked his lips again and looked up at John. The man was breathing heavily and was obviously craving Sherlock’s touch.

He took hold of John’s trousers and pulled them down to his ankles. His pants came down along with them and his erection stood up. Sherlock sat on his knees in front of John and he noticed the other man bit his lip in order to surpress a moan. He smirked and took hold of John’s cock. John moaned and threw his head back. “God, Sherlock,” He moaned. Sherlock smirked and squeezed his hand. John moaned and Sherlock felt his hand get wet from John’s precum. 

“Excited to start are we?” He teased. John shivered as Sherlock stood back up and kissed his neck. “Don’t worry, we’ll get started soon,” He whispered. 

Sherlock grabbed John’s hips roughly and spun him around. John’s stomach was up against his desk and he gripped at the sides. “Sherlock,” He moaned. 

John moaned and arched up when he felt Sherlock stretching him. “Shh, shh. Back down,” Sherlock ordered. John obeyed and knelt back down. He resisted the urge to clench up as he felt Sherlock’s fingers tug at his balls. Finally, he relaxed when he felt Sherlock’s hand leave.

Sherlock unzipped his trousers and pulled them down a bit, just enough to leave room for his erection to slip through. He pulled down his pants, pulled his shirt up to his shoulders, and shifted behind John’s arse, deducing the best way to enter him. 

John started when he felt Sherlock enter him. He was fully inside him and he moaned. John had never felt so full. 

Sherlock shifted his hips and John moaned. His bare stomach was up against the wood and his skin was covered in goosebumps. Sherlock’s warm fingers tickled John’s neck. 

Sherlock thrusted once and John cried out. “Oh, Sherlock!”

Sherlock smirked. He leaned down and kissed John’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you until the only thoughts you have are of me and my delicious cock,” He growled, thrusting again. 

John moaned and bucked. “Sherlock,” He moaned, breathless. Sherlock thrusted again and John moaned. “ _Jesus_ ,” He groaned. Sherlock thrusted again, harder this time. John moaned and bit his lip. He laid his head down on the desk and scratched at the wood. His cock was throbbing and his throat was hot. “ _Jesus Sherlock_ ,” He moaned. He peeked up at Sherlock. He was looking- _fuck_ \- gorgeous.

His black curls were hanging over his pale face and his beautiful eyes were stationed on John’s arse. His lips were wet and he was biting his bottom lip as he pounded into John.

“ _Fuck Sherlock_ ,” John moaned.

Sherlock‘s breath was heavy as he moaned. “Say that again. Tell me how much you need me,” He said. His voice was a thunderous rumble and John moaned as he thrusted. 

“So much. So much. Just keep going,” He said. “Just please, keep going. Doing that,” He said as Sherlock pounded into him. “ _Ooh, fuck, Sherlock, oh, please, keep going, oh..._ ”

The slap of their connecting bodies echoed in John’s ear and he bit his lip in order to hold in a moan.

He felt a sharp jab of pain as he bit too hard. He tasted blood and cursed. “ _Damn it_.” 

Sherlock thrusted again and John forgot all about his lip. He moaned and clawed at the desk. He felt his orgasm curl up in his stomach and moaned. “Sher... Sherlock...” He warned. Sherlock pressed hot kisses all the way down John’s neck and rolled his hips into John again. He thrusted with an unmeasured power and John nearly exploded.

Cum covered his legs and the floor. He didn’t even notice how Sherlock kept thrusting until he came too. The wetness filled John and he panted as it filled inside him. 

Sherlock slipped out of John and collapsed into the chair behind him. He took in a shaky breath and exhaled. He caught his breath and zipped up his trousers. He looked over John’s body and smiled. The small man was heaving and his arse was red from the smack of Sherlock’s body. 

John turned and nearly collapsed. His arse hurt like hell and his legs were made of jelly. He fell into Sherlock and panted. Sherlock looked down at him. “Told you,” He heaved.

”What?” John asked curiously.

”I told you last night I was going to get you back for that little stunt you did on Valentine’s Day. I guess I did,” Sherlock said. 

John rolled his eyes lovingly and kissed Sherlock’s chin. He stood, carefully so as not to fall, and pulled his trousers up. He grabbed his bag and helped Sherlock up. He linked his fingers with Sherlock’s and locked the door behind him. He was ready to collapse into bed, either his or Sherlock’s.

“Goodnight Sherlock,” He said before closing his eyes and slipping into a deep sleep.


End file.
